Eric's Revenge and Revelation
by Cre8tvWrtr
Summary: *Story Complete* People sometimes make irrational decisions when they are hurting. T/E
1. The Attack

A/N: This story picks up at the end of the unfinished 'Angela's Men' tag ending. I do not own any of these characters. I just like to play with them.

**Eric's Revenge: _Completion of a tag ending… and much more!!!_**

**The ****A****ttack**

Topanga walked into her living room at 3:00 am to find Shawn and Angela making out on her couch. 

"Is he ever going to leave?" she questioned, slightly disgusted.

Topanga knew she should be happy for her friends, but found herself feeling irritated. She refused to admit that maybe it was because she missed Cory. It would be too hard to admit that they should be back together, just like Shawn and Angela found their love again.

"Never," replied Angela, smiling dreamily and never taking her eyes off of Shawn's eyes. 

Topanga walked to her refrigerator and grabbed a cool bottle of water. She desperately wished her mind would stop spinning and nagging at her, so that she could sleep. Opening the bottle Topanga took a long sip.  The water was cool and refreshing.

"Oh, and you are sitting on Eric."  She stated, as if it was not an odd thing at all to have Eric buried under the couch cushions. He had been seeking his revenge ever since she had beaten him up in their apartment war. 

Angela and Shawn jumped up and Eric emerged from the couch, his face sticking through a red cushion. The reunited couple was mortified that he had been there the whole time, as they had been whispering things meant only for the other's ears between rather passionate kisses and caresses. Anger welled in Shawn, '_How could Eric be so dense?_' he wondered.

Topanga just stood there; hand on hip, with her eyebrow raised.

"What exactly were you planning, Eric?" she questioned, still irritated. "How exactly do you think you are going to get me back, when you _know_ I can kick your butt?"

Eric's eyes flashed, and he grinned wickedly.

"Sneak attack, Pangers… You have to sleep sometime you know," he hissed then pointed to Shawn, "If it hadn't been for Casanova here, I would have had you already. Ha Ha Ha HA!" Eric laughed menacingly.

Topanga just rolled her eyes. She was not amused. Slowly, she started to walk back to her room- fully intending to just go in and lock the door. Suddenly, though, there was a flash in the corner of her eye, and as she turned to see what happened, she saw Eric shed the cushion, and launch himself at her. Topanga took off in a run, her adrenaline finally kicking in.

He was hot on her heels, and she reached for her bedroom door in an attempt to lock him out. _'Why am I worried about this lunatic?'_ she wondered. 

Eric threw himself against the door before she could latch it. With him pressing from the outside, and her pressing from the inside, the war was on again. He had roped the nonchalant Topanga back into his twisted scheme.

"Eric, damn you! Just accept that I kicked your butt! You are never going to win this…" She yelled, hoping she would not wake the neighbors.

It did not take long for Eric to overpower her, and Topanga fell back from the door. No sooner had the door opened than Eric slammed it shut and locked it, lest her friends should try to help her.

"Now I've got you," Eric said with his most evil grin, "and you are not getting away!"

He dropped down and sat on her, straddling her pelvis, and pinning her arms to the floor.

"And now what are going to do, Eric?" Topanga asked flatly. She knew- as crazy as Eric was- that he would never really hurt her. At this point she was so exhausted from the lack of sleep and the struggle, that surrender sounded good. 

Eric's eyes flashed with his victory, and he leaned closer to Topanga's face.

"My brother is an idiot…" he whispered, and his eyes softened, "You are gorgeous when you're angry." With that, Eric leaned down and kissed Topanga on the lips. She was shocked, electricity shot through her. She had ignored her attraction for Cory's older brother for a long time. She knew it was only physical, and her love for Cory was deep and abiding; but Topanga didn't believe in that kind of love anymore- at least that's what she told herself.

Eric rose up and looked into her eyes; he was serious and less menacing. He still had a firm grasp on her.

"I didn't plan that, I swear… I don't know what came over me." He looked truly repentant. "I would never do this to my brother… He loves you desperately… I-I'm sorry." Eric let Topanga's arms free and got up, extending a hand to help her up. 

"I guess even when I pin you; you can still kick my ass." Eric stated wistfully. "This is one battle I can never win." He turned and let himself out of her room.

Topanga stood in her room, completely dumbfounded. She never knew he felt that way. With his kiss still hot on her lips, she turned and walked slowly to her bed and curled up, hugging a purple satin throw pillow tightly. She was so confused.


	2. Confusion

*I do not own any of these characters  
  
Eric's Revenge: Completion of a tag ending, and more!!!  
  
Confusion  
  
Topanga felt hot tears welling in her eyes, and slowly they began to fall down her face. She did not want to admit that Eric's kiss felt surprisingly good to her. She knew she didn't want Eric. She also did not want to admit how much that moment had made her long for Cory's kisses and soft embrace.  
  
In the other room, Shawn and Angela still stood rather confused as Eric swept past them to exit the apartment. They had no clue what had just happened.  
  
"She beat you again, Eric?" Shawn chided.  
  
"Something like that." Replied Eric as he walked out the door and slammed it shut.  
  
Topanga flinched when she heard the bang of the door. One thing was for certain, Cory could never hear of his brother's advance. As angry as she was, she stilled cared about them both, and knew that if Cory knew what Eric had done, it would cause a huge rift between the brothers. She would have to speak to Eric in the morning. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late.  
  
The next morning Topanga arose early and dressed in sweats. She was relieved not to have any classes that day. After brushing her hair into a quick pony tail, and applying some watermelon gloss to her lips she departed for the student union for her morning espresso. Her plan was to wait there until Eric showed up, and pray that she did not see Cory. She wasn't sure she was ready to see him yet.  
  
As she sat on the large couch in the student union, legs curled under her and hands clasped around her warm cup, she thought about the night before. Sleep had never come for her, but the events that had occurred kept her plenty awake this morning.  
  
It wasn't long until Eric made his entrance. He seemed preoccupied as well. His clothing was wrinkled, and his hair disheveled. Her heart skipped a beat, and she silently scolded herself.  
  
"Eric," She said just loud enough for him to hear, and rose to walk towards him. "We need to talk."  
  
Her face told him that there was no negotiation. They must talk, now. He nodded.  
  
"Let me grab my coffee." Eric walked over to the counter and ordered his double cappuccino.  
  
"Where shall we talk?" He inquired of her. His face was still grim. He knew what the after effects of the night before could be as well as she did. No matter how painful it was to leave her alone after that kiss, he knew he must, for Cory.  
  
"Let's go back to your dorm, unless you think Cory will show up there." She replied. Then, rolling her eyes, added, "Angela and Shawn are still sleeping at my apartment."  
  
"Ya, my dorm is good. Jack went somewhere early." He swallowed hard at the thought of being alone with her, and led the way out of the building.  
  
"Cory can't know about what happened. Anyway it wasn't that big of a deal.. It was just a kiss. I've kissed you on the cheek plenty of times." Eric was trying to convince himself as much as Topanga. He straddled his computer chair backwards and rested his folded arms on the back of the chair.  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking," murmured Topanga, taking a sip of her coffee. "He would just blow it out of proportion. It's not like I am his girlfriend anymore anyway. Why does he need to know who kisses me?" She looked directly at Eric, and her gaze made him uncomfortable.  
  
"But I am his bother, and he still thinks of you as his girlfriend, He's loved you for like, ever." Eric took a breath working up the courage to share some honesty with her. "I don't know if my attraction to you is real, or if it's just that I want what Cory's got, or had, with you. You know- a close relationship with a special person. He has been so focused on wanting Shawn to have what he's got, but he just ignores me. I don't get it." Eric shook his head, and finally looked up to meet her eyes. "I'm lonely Topanga."  
  
"Oh my god." She whispered, unbelieving that there was so much hurt in Eric. He always seemed to jump back up after a loss, unaffected and none the worse. Now he seemed, human. "I think Cory just thinks of Shawn as needing his help, but you- you are his big capable brother. I don't think he even realizes what you're going through."  
  
Topanga really wanted to give Eric a hug, and tell him it would be ok. Hell, she wouldn't mind having those strong sexy arms around her either. The truth was, she was lonely too. She knew though, that it would not be good to give in. Even if her heart was as sure as her mind that it was over with Cory, his brother was not an option.  
  
"So it's settled," began Eric, shifting his gaze from hers and clearing his throat, "Cory stays in the dark." 


	3. Keeping Secrets

A/N: First of all, thank you soo much to all who have reviewed! I do appreciate them all-  
  
Okay, so the title is kind of strange for where this is going, and believe me, this story is going nothing like I originally planned. I kind of like it though, it is fun to explore this odd avenue. It's an adventure into the world of 'what if'! So, sit back relax and go with it. At least I am not killing Cory off. HAHAHA!  
  
Eric's Revenge: Completion of a tag ending, and more!!!  
  
Keeping Secrets  
  
Topanga sat in the student union the next day, once again sipping a double latte. She needed the caffeine to keep her awake, as she was still unable to sleep at night. All night she tossed and turned, trying to decide how she really felt about these two men- these brothers- and trying to get the memory of Eric's kiss out of her mind. She felt so guilty for enjoying it, and tried to reason with herself and justify her reactions. It had been a long time since she had been held and kissed, even just made to feel desirable. Of course Angela and Rachel were always telling her when guys would check her out, but she never noticed. She simply did not have the time or energy for a new relationship. There was also the pesky fact that her parents divorce had basically killed her belief in true love that lasts forever.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality as she noticed Cory walk in with Shawn. He looked at her and smiled. It was a pained smile. She knew he was unhappy because she wouldn't be with him anymore. She nodded at him and then diverted her eyes. It hurt her to see him in pain, especially when she had caused it.  
  
Shawn observed their interaction quietly, but he was too happy about his rediscovered relationship with Angela to worry too much. He was in a state of mind where he believed that true love would indeed conquer all, and it would be no time at all until Cory and Topanga were back together.  
  
Cory moved quickly to the coffee counter and Shawn followed closely behind.  
  
"Angela should be here any minute," Shawn grinned, "eight hours with out her is just too long, man."  
  
Cory just looked at him. He knew he should be happy for him- and he was- he just never believed that Shawn and Angela would reunite before him and Topanga. Cory was jealous of his best friend; jealous of his happiness.  
  
His eyes diverted from Shawn to see Eric come through the doors of the student union. He was relieved to have his brother there. He didn't want to have to sit with Shawn and Angela while they smooched the morning away, with no one else to talk to except Topanga.  
  
Topanga looked up once more to see Eric walk past her on his way for his regular morning drink, a double cappuccino. She was surprised again that her heart rate increased and she found herself smiling at him. He nodded at her as he moved by, and smiled a slight one sided grin.  
  
Cory completely missed this interaction, and had he noticed it would not have seemed odd to him. Eric and Topanga had always (pretty much) gotten along.  
  
"Hey bro!" called Cory a genuine smile crossing his lips. "Wanna sit for a while?"  
  
"Ya, that would be nice. I need my caffeine before I start on the things I have to do today. Jack has this whacked out idea that we need to clean the dorm, psha!" Eric rolled his eyes. Cleaning was just not a necessary part of life for him. There were too many other, more interesting, things to do.  
  
The three men took their coffee to the seating area. Cory and Eric took the chairs (both of them subconsciously- or maybe consciously- avoiding Topanga), so Shawn took a seat on the couch next to her.  
  
"Have you seen Angela yet this morning?" He asked the rather downcast Topanga.  
  
"She was getting ready when I left. I don't think it will take her too long to get here." She replied and squeezed out a smile for him. Shawn really had always been a good friend to her, even when she and Cory were broken up. He did not deserve her morose attitude.  
  
"Ah, there she is!" He rose to open the door for her, and handed her the coffee that he had ordered for her.  
  
"Hey baby!" She said and kissed him lightly, "Thanks for the coffee."  
  
"Anything for you, my love." He took her hand and gently led her to the couch. She took a seat next to Topanga, and Shawn sat at her other side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he leaned back into the couch.  
  
Eric and Topanga both found them selves stealing glances at the other. Both were unusually quiet. This morning, Eric had no corny comments or stories, and Topanga had advice for no one. Cory was beginning to feel the tension in the air.  
  
He noticed Eric looking at Topanga, and when Topanga would look towards Eric, he would drop his eyes to the floor. Cory recognized this as the same way he had been looking at Topanga. 'no,' he thought, 'Eric would never allow himself to fall for her- he knows how much she means to me.' Despite his reasoning, he still found himself with an anxious lump in his throat. 


	4. Lonely Secrets

A/N: The R rating is for sexual content. If that bothers you, stop reading here.  
  
Eric's Revenge and Revelation: Completion of a tag ending, and more!!!  
  
Lonely Secrets  
  
Topanga couldn't stand the tension in the room. She rose quickly to go down the hall to the ladies room. She just needed to splash some cool water on her face, and think of an excuse to go somewhere else.  
  
After a few minutes, when he thought no one would notice, Eric followed her.  
  
He knocked softly on the ladies room door.  
  
"Just a minute." Topanga called.  
  
"It's Eric." He said just loudly enough for her to hear him. "I want to talk to you, alone."  
  
Topanga opened the door and let him in. He closed the door behind him and then turned to her. His eyes burned deeply into hers.  
  
"I need you Topanga," he whispered.  
  
"Wh-what?" she questioned, not sure how he needed her. Secretly she hoped it was the same way she needed him.  
  
He moved forward gently pushing her to the wall, and pinning her between his arms. She did not protest.  
  
He slowly brought his lips down to hers. His kiss was lighter than the first, almost timid. It was tender and gentle, as if he was holding back some primal need, asking her for her acceptance. Once again waves of desire tore through Topanga; and this time she returned his kiss. It felt so good to be held, needed like this. Eric's cologne was familiar and comfortable; she could just melt into him.  
  
He pulled away and looked into her moist blue eyes.  
  
"I have been thinking a lot, Topanga. I can't get you out of my mind. I know that it's you I want. I don't want to hurt Cory, so if you say you don't want me, I promise I will leave you alone." His voice was thick and needy.  
  
She simply lifted her lips to his again in reply. She could not resist the passion and the warmth he offered. She kissed him deeply, searching his mouth with hers, tasting the sweet traces of his cappuccino.  
  
"Cory can never know," she whispered through her rapidly drawn breaths. She could feel his heart pounding next to hers.  
  
"I won't tell if you don't," he replied with a sly grin.  
  
She returned his smile with her own. It felt so much better to know that she had someone's arms to take comfort in, and to have both of them know that it could never be truly serious because of the damage it could cause.  
  
"Now we don't have to be lonely anymore," she whispered. "It will be our little secret."  
  
Their passion was unleashed as they melded their bodies together. Desperate kisses and caresses found them on the brink of no return.  
  
Topanga had always thought her first would be Cory, and that they would be married. Since her parents breakup though, she wondered what the point was. There was no such thing as true love. Why wait, why make it special?  
  
Eric pulled away from her just before he lost control. He knew he had to stop now. He wanted her so bad, but didn't want to hurt her. He knew how hard she had worked to save herself. Cory had been quite the whiner about it at times. He knew he must take it slowly.  
  
"When can we meet again?" he asked breathlessly. His eyes burned with an unquenchable fire.  
  
Topanga was not used to this side of Eric, and she was finding that she liked it. She liked his humor, but was completely fascinated by his human, passionate side. She had a feeling that they would become very close- as friends- and secret lovers.  
  
Would she allow her passion to carry her to bed with Eric, or would she continue to save herself? She needed to think about this.......  
  
"Come over tonight," she whispered, "Angela is going out with Shawn, and Rachel has a late study group."  
  
"I'll be there." And with that he backed away from her and left the room, being careful to make sure no one was watching.  
  
After he left, Topanga slid her back down the wall and put her head in her hands. What was she getting herself into? 


	5. Rendezvous

A/N: The R rating is for sexual content. If that bothers you, stop reading here.  
  
Eric's Revenge and Revelation: Completion of a tag ending, and more!!!  
  
Rendezvous  
  
Eric knocked lightly on Topanga's door at 7:30 that night. It only took her a second to answer it. Her smile told him she was happy that he was there.  
  
"Pangers," He whispered as he closed the door behind him, "are we alone?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, her eyes never leaving his. His familiarity was comforting to her now, like a soft old shirt that you snuggle into. She was unafraid of Eric. It was beginning to feel right to be with him. Not right enough for Cory to ever know, though.  
  
"Will you just hold me for a while?" he pleaded, his eyes large and distraught. How many years can a man suffer without human contact, he wondered.  
  
"Of course," she whispered, a little confused, but completely willing to comfort him. "Let's go into my room, I don't want to take a chance that one of the girls will come back and see us together."  
  
"Are you sure you can trust me?" he queried, with a single eyebrow raised.  
  
"I'll take my chances," she grinned and took his hand to lead him up the short stairway to her room.  
  
She looked gorgeous in her little white t-shirt and low rise shorts, thought Eric. He had watched her grow up, and now she was a very stunning woman- as sweet as she was beautiful. It endeared her to him that she still did not want to hurt Cory. He believed she knew, as he did, that this relationship they both needed so much had to be temporary, for Cory's sake.  
  
After she closed the bedroom door behind him, she placed her arms around him, resting her head on his strong chest. He had been working out, and it was obvious. She raised her head and began to unbutton his shirt, then slipped it off of his shoulders. She hoped that she wasn't being too forward. As it hit the floor, she placed her hands under his t-shirt and began to raise it over his head. She watched his face for an indication of his response. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She guessed that was an 'ok to continue' signal.  
  
When he opened his eyes he put his arms around her and pulled her to his bare chest. She could feel her skin against his where her shirt was cut low, and it sent pleasurable chills through her. He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Let's lay down," he suggested quietly.  
  
Topanga nodded, and they proceeded the few feet to her bed.  
  
Eric pulled her down on top of him. He knew he had to go slow, maybe, even not tonight.  
  
"Is something wrong Eric?" Topanga whispered, her concern for him obvious on her face, causing her brow to furrow slightly.  
  
"Why?" He was surprised at her selflessness. Even though he had roped her into this strange and forbidden affair, she cared for him.  
  
"You said you just wanted me to hold you, I thought maybe something was upsetting you." She rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.  
  
"I feel a little guilty, because of Cory." He began, "and I am so tired of being left out of everything, because I am not a 'couple'." He shook his head, "I don't want to bore you with all of my problems."  
  
"I am here for you Eric. This secret relationship is not only physical, I want you to be my friend too." She stated looking into his eyes. "I want to help you feel better, and I hope you would do the same for me."  
  
"Of coarse I would do that for you," Eric responded to her gaze with an increased heart rate, "All of this pain you've been in lately, all I've wanted to do is just hold you, and make it all go away for you."  
  
She brought her lips to his, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."  
  
Eric caught her lips in his, nibbling her lip, and caressing her mouth with his tongue. His hands ran up and down her back and finally under the back of her shirt. She let him pull it up over her head, exposing her lacey undergarment.  
  
Cory had never even taken her shirt off, she thought. It wasn't that he didn't try, she'd just never let him. What was this change in her, this change that caused her to allow herself to be loved physically? Maybe it was the familiar comfort of Eric, only slightly older than she, yet so strong and masculine. She somehow felt so safe with him.  
  
Eric wasn't sure if he dared undo her bra as well, that might be to fast for her. He got his answer when she moaned with pleasure at his touch. He slowly unfastened the clasp and watched as the garment fell away from her skin.  
  
She was beautiful, radiant even. Her hair fell around him lightly, tickling his skin. He put his arms around her and rolled her over, so that he was half over her. As carried away as he was getting, he kept himself in check. He knew he had to give her time. They just held each other like that, skin to skin, for a long time. It was incredibly comforting to them both.  
  
Topanga, with her emptiness inside at the loss of her parent's marriage, and the loss of her true love (or at least the belief in it).  
  
And Eric- with his confusion of feelings, loneliness of soul, and hurt at being taken lightly.  
  
So they took comfort in each others arms, as innocently as could be expected- their only transgression, as yet, being the feel of the others skin. 


	6. Close Call

A/N: The R rating is for sexual content. If that bothers you, stop reading here.  
  
Eric's Revenge and Revelation: Completion of a tag ending, and more!!!  
  
Close Call  
  
The next morning Eric awoke next to Topanga. They had fallen asleep in the comfort of their embrace. The evening had taken them no further than that. Topanga still retained her purity. He smiled. His secret plan for the ultimate revenge was unraveling before him. He really cared for her too much to take advantage of her. The night he had pinned her in her room, he had had a bottle of green die in his back pocket. His plan to show everyone his conquering of Topanga- by dying her hair green- was foiled when he lost his wits and kissed her.  
  
'How dare she make me kiss her, how dare she make me love her' he thought. At first he had been angry with her, and wanted to get revenge by getting close to her. 'Devious little plan, simply evil,' he recalled. But, Eric was not that heartless. He had found that each time he spoke to her, touched her, his resolve to hurt her weakened. He could no more hurt Topanga than his own sister.  
  
Ok, bad example. The truth was- he was falling in love.  
  
He wrapped his arm more closely around her, studying her face, her delicate features. He traced her jaw line lightly with his finger. Her eyes fluttered open, surprise reflecting in them at first, as if she didn't recall the night before. As she slowly awakened and remembrance washed over her, she smiled at him.  
  
Broken sunlight streamed in through the blinds and added golden highlights to his short cropped hair. His blue eyes sparkled at her. As his gaze lowered to her chest, she was caught by a moment of modesty and reached to pull the blanket over her bosom.  
  
Eric laughed, quietly amused.  
  
"Don't be shy," he whispered, "you're beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her mouth. Slowly he trailed the kisses down her neck and chest, moving the blanket slightly to reveal what she had tried to hide.  
  
She sighed, giving in, and remembering the night before. 'Cory would just die' she thought. She felt amazingly safe, loved- just wonderful when she was with Eric. There was no pressure. No commitment. No future to worry about protecting.  
  
Just as Topanga was starting to relax again, there was a quick knock at the door, and it opened before the visitor waited for a reply.  
  
"Topanga, I need to borrow your black slip on- AH!" Angela screamed as she looked up to see Eric and Topanga, lying half dressed on her bed.  
  
She stood shocked, mouth hanging open. Never, ever had she thought, or dreamed that she would ever see something that took her so completely by surprise.  
  
Eric and Topanga sat up and pulled the blanket up to cover her. They were both red with shame and fearful of what might happen next.  
  
"What are you doing? Topanga are you ok?" Angela's eyes were wide. "Did I miss something; did Cory disappear from the face of the earth?"  
  
Rachel entered the room in response to Angela's scream, and stifled her own. Her face went pale.  
  
"Oh my-" She placed her hand over her mouth.  
  
"It's not what it looks like. I swear, we were just," Topanga swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "we were just comforting each other. That's all." Her eyes begged them to co-operate.  
  
"Please don't say anything to Cory" Eric pleaded. "Panga and I, we just both needed someone, ok? Cory doesn't need to know- ever." Eric's look was slightly more threatening.  
  
The girl's faces slowly softened. They were coming to the realization that it was really none of their business.  
  
"OK, I won't say anything. I never saw anything." Angela turned and walked out the door with her arms folded across her chest. She was not happy, but she didn't want to hurt Cory either.  
  
"Eric, Topanga- you guys are my friends. I don't want to see anybody hurt. I wont say anything either." Managing a slight smile, she followed Angela out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Eric turned and looked into Topanga's eyes. A single tear ran down his face. He had looked so angry for a second, but now- he looked devastated. He took her gently into his arms.  
  
"I am so sorry." He whispered. "I should've locked the door- or gone home sooner, something. I didn't want anyone to know either, Cory- he would be crushed."  
  
"I know," she said softly, "but it's not your fault. I invited you here. I wanted you here. I still do. Angela and Rachel- they won't say anything. I know they won't." She pulled away from him to look into his eyes, still clutching the blanket to her chest. She slowly moved her lips to his for a sweet, light kiss. "It'll be ok, I promise."  
  
Another knock came to the door.  
  
"Topanga," Angela called through the door, "Cory is here."  
  
*****  
  
Don't cha' just love a cliff hanger?  
  
Such a delightfully sick and twisted little story, hehehe.  
  
*personal disclaimer here, I own none of these characters; I just enjoy playing with their fictional little lives. Please note that no matter what I do to a character in one story, it dose not affect said character in any of my other stories..  
  
Thanks for the great reviews guys, YOU ROCK!  
  
More soon I promise...  
  
Cre8tvWrtr 


	7. The Confrontation

A/N: The R rating is for sexual content. If that bothers you, stop reading here.  
  
Eric's Revenge and Revelation: Completion of a tag ending, and more!!!  
  
The Confrontation  
  
Eric and Topanga stared at each other in disbelief. Their secret could not be unraveling, not yet. Not ever.  
  
"Get your stuff, and hide in the walk in closet," Topanga said with desperation in her voice. "I will get him out as fast as I can."  
  
Eric nodded and got up quickly. He couldn't help but watch her as she got up, abandoning the blanket that had covered her to reach for her bra and shirt. She dressed quickly and Eric complied with her wishes, pulling on his own shirt and stepping into the closet. She turned and walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her, avoiding Eric's eyes.  
  
"Hi Cory, what do you want." She stated almost coldly. She noticed that the girls had made themselves scarce; probably in an attempt to avoid the discomfort of hiding a secret from Cory.  
  
"I just- wanted to ask you something." He began. He had a sad look on his face, as if his world was crumbling beneath him.  
  
It tore Topanga's heart and made her almost regret the choices she had made in the last twenty-four hours. She was having a lot of 'almost' feelings right now.  
  
"I saw Eric looking at you yesterday morning. Has he tried anything with you?" Cory met her eyes, hoping to read the truth in them.  
  
"Of course not," she lied, turning to busy herself with pouring coffee. "Why on earth would he?"  
  
"It's just, I saw him looking at you. The way I look at you." He swallowed hard, hoping that she was telling the truth.  
  
She shrugged. "Cory he's your brother. Besides that I am not looking for any kind of relationship right now." She stated lightly, hoping he would accept that as an answer.  
  
He noticed that she did not offer him any coffee. 'Just more to push me away,' he thought, and decided to drop Eric for the moment. It was probably all in his head.  
  
"Please, Panga, I want you. I need you in my life. You know I love you more than life." His eyes looked so hurt, so moist.  
  
'Don't even cry,' she thought. She felt a lump in her throat. It was much harder to think her actions did not affect him when he was right in front of her.  
  
"Cory I can't- I know you care. I just can't. Please go." She went to the door and opened it for him, hoping he would take the hint. "I know, now, that I just need to focus on me for a while- I can't end up like my parents, Cory- I just can't." The threatened tears now slipped silently down her cheeks.  
  
He walked to her and took her in his arms in an attempt to comfort her. She let him, just for a moment before she pushed him away. He smelled so good. Familiar feelings rushed through her. Familiar feeling that meant commitment, unavoidable love, and if her parents were any indication- unavoidable hurt.  
  
"Cory- please don't make this any harder."  
  
"Just don't forget Topanga, when you are ready I will be here." He stated and walked out the door.  
  
Topanga closed it behind him and locked it. She turned her back to the door and leaned heavily against it. 'What am I doing?' she wondered. Tears still fell down her face, still silently. How did her perfect life get so screwed up?  
  
Hearing the door close brought Angela out of her room. She had a direct and determined look on her face as she approached Topanga.  
  
"Topanga," her face softened when she saw Topanga's tears, "Honey, you know he loves you, and you love him. Why are you pushing him away?" She placed her arms around her friend in an effort to comfort her.  
  
"I don't know what I know anymore, Angela." Topanga began quietly. "Why can I give Eric what I could never give Cory? Why can't I love Cory?"  
  
"Topanga you didn't-?" Angela pulled back, her mouth gaping in disbelief.  
  
"No- no I didn't!" Topanga exclaimed, and then lowered her eyes. "But I am not entirely sure I wouldn't right now, either. I am so confused. I- just feel so safe with Eric. No pressure, you know? No commitment. No expectations."  
  
"Topanga, from what I saw this morning, I think there may be some expectations." Angela raised a brow at her.  
  
"Just promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Shawn. Promise me." Determination was written all over Topanga's now dry face.  
  
"I promise," Angela replied.  
  
Relieved that Cory had not seen Eric, Topanga proceeded back to her room. She only wanted one thing right now- she wanted Eric to hold her. 


	8. Crimson Tears

A/N: The R rating is for sexual content. If that bothers you, stop reading here.  
  
Eric's Revenge and Revelation: Completion of a tag ending, and more!!!  
  
Crimson Tears  
  
Topanga awakened in a cold sweat. It was just dawn as the first cool, blue light streamed in through her window. It had been two weeks since Eric had kissed her, and in that time their stolen moments had yielded no more than the first forbidden night in her bed. They had been able to keep the secret under wraps, and it helped to have her friends to keep the secret for her.  
  
The reoccurring dream that awakened her this morning had replayed in her head night after night, slowly torturing her. She tried to decipher it with no success. Perhaps she did not really want to know what it meant.  
  
~In her dream she and Eric would meet. Their kisses and caresses would lead them further than ever before. Caught in their passion, in their tasting and touching, Topanga would become willing- willing to give Eric her most precious of gifts. As she felt him over her, his strong, firm leg pressing between hers in askance, she would close her eyes in anticipation of his entrance and the sharp, quick pain she knew was sure to follow. The dream was so real, she could feel his breath hot on her neck, and his velvety lips soft against her skin. She could taste the familiar salt and sweet of his skin. Then, the pressure of him on her would vanish- she felt cold. A bone chilling cold that left her trembling. When she opened her eyes, he was gone. At the foot of her bed would be Cory, looking distraught and forlorn- silent crimson tears tracing down his cheeks. Then she would awaken. ~  
  
Topanga sat upright, taking her head in her hands. 'Why do these dreams torment me? Why can't I let him go?' she questioned herself. She felt as though her heart was ripping into a thousand pieces. The selfishness of her secret indulgences with Eric, that she thought were keeping her sane, in reality were driving her crazy- and she knew it. On some unconscious level she knew she still loved Cory, and Eric was simply another way to push him further away. To reduce the possibility of giving her heart to Cory completely, she was building a wall of shameful secrets.  
  
Topanga rose to get into the shower. She wanted to wash the dream away. She wanted to feel clean. She gathered her robe and a few toiletries before crossing the hallway.  
  
The shower felt good. The water was hot and cleansing. With steam circling around her, purging her lungs, she closed her eyes. Fingers of water stung her skin before sliding in effortless rivulets down her body. For a few precarious moments, her heartache waned.  
  
She opened her green tea body wash and savored the nerve calming scent as she lathered herself. There was no reason to think, to feel, to ponder, to regret. Just to experience. The same way she felt when she was in Eric's arms.  
  
Reluctantly she rinsed and stepped out of the shower. If only that feeling could last forever, and reality would stay at bay- but reality must be faced. She knew in her heart that her stolen moments with Eric were just that- stolen. Stolen from her, from Eric, from Cory. At the thought of Cory pain stung her again. She gripped her chest as it tightened and anxiety washed over her. Suddenly she knew. She knew what the dream meant.  
  
If she continued to allow herself to be alone with Eric it would, without a doubt, go too far. In giving that precious part of her to Eric, Cory would undoubtedly find out- and his heart would bleed. She was surprised by the shock that filled her. The thought that she could still base her decisions on a man she had vowed to live without was disturbing. She wasn't ready to face that.  
  
She needed coffee- now. She needed to distract herself. Maybe a movie by herself, in a dark theater, would keep her mind off of this situation she did not want to face. She would get around to dealing with it- someday.  
  
Topanga dressed quickly in old jeans and a lavender v-neck t-shirt. She ran the brush deftly through her hair and slid on her watermelon gloss. Eric liked the gloss- he said it reminded him of childhood summers. She saw no need for other make-up today.  
  
Thirty minutes later she entered the student union. Mmm. The coffee smelled so good. 'This is the smell of morning' she thought, and smiled for the first time that day.  
  
As she sat on the big sofa with her latte, legs curled under her she was lost in thought. Simple, distracting thoughts- like what movies were playing, how much cash she had in her purse and whether she needed to go to the ATM.  
  
She didn't notice him at first. It was Eric standing over her, one hand on his cappuccino, and the other in his front pocket. "Hey Panga," he said softly, and smiled warmly at her.  
  
Surprised, she looked up and felt warmth spread through her as she smiled back. No matter how torn she was, the sight of him was always comforting and welcome.  
  
"Hey, yourself." She responded.  
  
He took a seat next to her, but not so close as to raise suspicion. He didn't take his eyes off of hers. He noticed a trace of worry in them. "Are you ok?" he asked, brow furrowed in concern.  
  
"I'm fine," She shook her head and diverted her eyes, as if to brush away the question- but then she stopped. She was seeing Eric so that she didn't have to deal with this alone. "No, I am not ok." She admitted in a whisper.  
  
Neither of them noticed the curly headed man watching them from across the room. He was out of earshot and could not hear what they were saying, but he could see the pain on Topanga's face. He wanted to be the one she shared with. He had dropped the subject of Eric wanting her, but Cory was still nagged by jealousy. He was jealous of the apparent friendship between his brother and his former fiancé.  
  
With a sigh, Cory rose and left the student union, still unnoticed by two of the most important people in his life. 


	9. Revelation, Part I

A/N: The R rating is for sexual content. If that bothers you, stop reading here.  
  
Eric's Revenge and Revelation: Completion of a tag ending, and more!!!  
  
Revelation, Part I  
  
Topanga sat quietly next to Eric in the dark theater, her head resting on his shoulder. She had shared her dream with him, and he had cried with her. He was so sweet, so understanding, so loving. 'Damn it!' she thought, 'If he were a jerk it would be so easy to let go.'  
  
They had not discussed anything yet, beyond her dream and sleepless nights; had not discussed implications, consequences, nothing. She had decided to invite him to the movies with her; she needed just a few more stolen moments before she dealt with reality.  
  
Topanga sighed deeply, and Eric tightened his grip on her hand. When had he lost his sense? He cared so deeply for this woman, that he was willing to give her up- to his brother. 'Hell, she was his before she was mine,' he thought. But Eric felt possessive now. He was the one who had held her at night, kissed away tears of pain from her parents divorce- touched places she'd never let anyone else. She had opened to him like she had to no one else- ever.  
  
He turned and kissed the top of her head. He knew it couldn't last much longer, and he wanted to savor every minute of it. He would ask to go home with her tonight. He had no idea how long it would be until she decided to stop this secret affair. He swore to himself that he would not let her nightmare come true. His need was nothing compared to hers. As badly as he wanted to make love to her, holding her would have to be enough.  
  
Topanga turned to him and broke his thoughts. She moved her mouth to his in a quick soft kiss. "Eric?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "Whatever you need, the answer is yes."  
  
"Come home with me tonight." Her eyes begged him, and he could see the nuance of sadness there too. "We need to talk."  
  
"There is nowhere I would rather be." He finished his statement with another kiss. This time the kiss was deeper, he tasted the traces of the Junior Mints she had bought at the concession. She had asked him for the very thing he wanted- time. He knew what was coming from the talk they would have, and no matter how painful he thought he could accept it. He could accept it for her, and for Cory.  
  
They did not see much of the rest of the movie. The innocent loving they shared in their back row seats did more than a narcotic ever could have for Topanga's aching heart. Eric was also soothed by the feel of her, her closeness, the softness of her skin, the fragrance he loved but could never quite place. He didn't want to let her go. It just felt so right to have her in his arms.  
  
After the film ended, Topanga made a quick call home to check on the status of guests. Shawn was coming over, but not until eight. That left plenty of time for her to get Eric into her room before he was noticed.  
  
~~~  
  
Topanga opened her apartment door and took a quick survey of the room before allowing Eric to enter. It was Angela's nod from the couch that confirmed it was safe.  
  
"Why don't you go on into my room, I need to talk to Angela real quick," Topanga whispered to Eric.  
  
He nodded. After a quick nod to Angela as well, he ascended the steps and went to her room.  
  
Topanga took a seat next to Angela and rested her arm on the back of the couch, cradling her head in her hand.  
  
"I need you to be up front with me about something," Topanga began, "Has Cory been with anyone since we broke up?" Her eyes were serious, and her expression was blank.  
  
Angela sought for words. She hadn't told Topanga what she had seen last weekend. But now- it was time.  
  
"Topanga honey, this is hard for me to say. Maybe I should have told you sooner- I don't know- but," she took a deep breath before continuing, "About a week ago, I was at a party with Shawn. Cory was there. He'd had a few drinks and- he was getting hot and heavy with someone. They went up to one of the rooms. I don't know if he had sex with her- but Topanga- he was hurt, upset, and drinking. He's been lonely. You of all people should understand that."  
  
"I see." Topanga retained the same blank look. It surprised her to feel numb hearing this. After all, she'd given up her claim to him. She waited, wondering if sensation would return. "I understand."  
  
She was hoping that she would get some kind of answer, that some guilt would be eased. Some guilt was eased, but as for whether or not- Maybe if her confidant and comforter had been someone besides Eric, Angela's disclosure would have been enough. But it was Eric, and it wasn't enough. At least she didn't think it was, yet.  
  
"Do you think he would have told Shawn?" Topanga asked.  
  
"If you think I am going to drag Cory's secret out of Shawn for you-," Angela sighed, "then I will. I will talk to Shawn, and IF I find out anything, I will come and knock on your door. I can't believe I am doing this for you- you have to know how much I love you as my friend to do this." Angela stared at Topanga, and then grinned.  
  
Topanga returned her smile. She knew Angela was her best friend. She rose to join Eric, and laid a hand on Angela's shoulder as she went by. "Thanks," She said meeting Angela's eyes firmly.  
  
"You owe me." Replied Angela, only half joking. 


	10. Revelation, Part II

A/N: The R rating is for sexual content. If that bothers you, stop reading here.  
  
Eric's Revenge and Revelation: Completion of a tag ending, and more!!!  
  
Revelation, Part II  
  
Topanga entered her room to be met by the soft glow of candlelight. She smiled at Eric. He was sprawled on her bed, arms folded behind his head. He had already shed his shirt.  
  
She walked over to her bed and climbed on beside him, lying on her stomach, propping herself with her arms. Frowning slightly and looking at her hands clasped in front of her she began to speak. "I think you know what I need to say."  
  
"I think I do." He whispered. "But I need to hear you say it." His face was somber. He was unwilling to accept the inevitable until she put it into words.  
  
"Eric," with a lump in her throat, she swallowed back her tears. "I think- no, I know- I need to be with Cory." She lowered her eyes again, unable to look at him. As much as she cared for Eric, she knew Cory was her destiny, and anything else would ultimately be wrong.  
  
He lifted her chin with a gentle finger so that her eyes met his. "I know." He whispered. "As much as I love you, I can't deny it either."  
  
She was startled slightly by his confession. "You love me?" She questioned, her voice breaking over the words.  
  
"Ya, I do." He rose up slightly to kiss her softly. "I'll be ok, though. I love my brother too. I know that you are the only person who will make him happy. I have loved you for a short time compared to him. I just feel so blessed to have spent this short amount of time with you." His eyes were soft and loving as he continued. "I promise that after tonight I will leave you alone, but I don't want to lose our friendship- it means a lot to me."  
  
"You never will," she replied as tears stung her eyes. "Letting you go is harder than I ever imagined it would be. If it weren't for Cory-."  
  
He silenced her with his finger pressed to her lips. "It's ok. I know."  
  
Relief began to wash over her. It was out, reality had been faced; but it was bittersweet. To give up what she had with Eric, to hopefully regain what she had with Cory was the most difficult thing she had encountered since her parents' break up. It amazed her that it was harder to let go of him than it had been to break it off with Cory. Maybe it was because in the back of her mind, Cory would still be there. Eric, he would be gone after tonight. She could never, ever love him this way again.  
  
"Do you want me to go?" He asked her, focusing on her face.  
  
She shook her head, "No. I want you to stay. One more night, just one more." She met his eyes unwaveringly. 'No! Don't leave,' her mind screamed.  
  
"Okay." His voice remained soft and gentle, like a spring breeze.  
  
She put her hand on his as it rested on her face, and turned her head slightly to kiss it.  
  
"Cory was with someone else." The statement slid out with out effort. She still had a rather numb feeling about the whole thing. She wasn't sure why she was telling him this.  
  
Eric's face changed to shock for the first time since she had come into the room. In one easy movement raised and sat to face Topanga. He couldn't believe his brother would be able to do that, when he was still trying to win Topanga back. Anger began to well in him.  
  
"How do you feel about that?" he questioned. His words were gentle, but his jaw was rippling with tension.  
  
"I am still rather numb." Topanga would not meet his eyes. His reaction had startled some emotion out of her, and now she somehow felt ashamed of Cory's actions.  
  
"How did this happen, how did you find out?"  
  
"I spoke to Angela. She was at a party with Shawn, and Cory was there." Regaining composure and stuffing the unwanted emotion down deeper, Topanga fingered the edge of the blanket; "He had a few drinks, and got involved with a girl at the party." She lifted her eyes and took a breath, "He took her upstairs to a room."  
  
Eric searched her face, surprised that there were no tears, no anger- just a blank serious stare.  
  
"He slept with her?" Eric asked softly.  
  
"I don't know for sure. But my guess would be yes. Eric- he is a twenty year old man, who saved himself for me. Me- the one who dumped him because of my parents. He was drunk, hurt, and angry. Would you blame him?" She said quickly and then paused for breath. She didn't know where reason was coming from- somewhere on the surface or deep inside- right now she didn't care. She just knew it was saving her from feelings she did not want.  
  
"Come here," said Eric softly, and he helped her into his arms. Gently, he stroked her hair. "I have a hard time not hating him for doing that to you. I know you are not together right now- but how dare he do that when he is trying to regain your trust in love, trying to make you see his love. I wish I knew if he could love you the way I do."  
  
'God, if he weren't my brother-,' Eric thought. His anger slowly ebbed as he held her. He could never hurt her like that- not now that he had come to love her so much. He knew, despite her reaction that there would be pain for her. No matter how rational her thoughts were now, when the numbness subsided there would be pain. All he wanted to do was make it go away.  
  
There was a quiet knock on the door, and Topanga drug herself away from Eric to answer it. She knew it must be Angela. A quick look at the clock told her that more time had passed than she thought, and she would have had plenty of time to speak to Shawn.  
  
Topanga opened the door slightly, and Angela's sad nod was enough to tell Topanga that Cory had indeed had sex with the girl at the party. It was no surprise, and her numbness held for her.  
  
"Topanga, I just wanted to let you know that Shawn is staying tonight," Angela began.  
  
'Good cover,' thought Topanga and she nodded.  
  
"Be careful," Angela whispered before turning and walking away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ahhh, so our dear little Cory is not such an Angel! (Can you blame him, though?)  
  
I know my plan hehe, but vote in your review. Should Topanga go back to Cory in light of this new information?  
  
I would love to know your opinions! Maybe you'll sway me...  
  
Peace, Cre8tvWrtr 


	11. Don't Let Me Think

A/N: The R rating is for sexual content. If that bothers you, stop reading here  
  
First of all, I want to thank Lacey for being my Beta Buddy! Thanks so much, you help me improve. : ) Ok, the end of this chapter is just a little stress relief. I admit this story has been pretty emotionally high strung, so I thought I would throw in a little fluff. Well, as fluffy as a topic this intense can get. I am not a song-fic writer, but I kept thinking of Pink's song 'Don't Let Me Get Me' *I'm my own worst enemy...* I can't help but sing that as I type. So... The title of this chapter is 'Don't Let Me Think'. Of course, this is Topanga's sentiment here. Thanks to all who have reviewed and commented on ch.10 so far!! You guys are awesome. (Except for the smart ass- I am sure if you've read my reviews you all know who I mean)  
  
Hope you enjoy.  
  
Cre8tvWrtr  
  
Eric's Revenge and Revelation: Completion of a tag ending, and more!!!  
  
Don't Let Me Think  
  
Topanga closed the door behind her and locked it- she was taking no chances with Shawn in the apartment. She leaned back against it briefly and looked back at Eric. He was waiting for her.  
  
'What now?' Topanga thought. Thanks to Angela, she knew for sure that Cory had been intimate with someone. A crushing sensation began to develop in her chest. She had never really wrapped her mind around the idea of Cory being with anyone but her. Heat and moisture began to burn her eyes. 'Why the hell do I care?' Topanga asked herself defiantly. Her reason and numbness were failing her, and the tears began to flow.  
  
"Are you ok?" Eric asked, as he got up off of the bed and walked over to her. "Did Angela say something that upset you?" Concern clouded his face.  
  
"Oh god-," Topanga breathed heavily through a tight throat, "he did, Eric- he did." She shook her head trying to shake off the anger and the hurt. "Damn it! Why do I even care? I have no right to care!"  
  
Eric moved forward quickly and caught Topanga in his arms. He held her tightly and firmly, as if he wanted to anchor her and not let her lose control. "I'm so sorry-," He whispered in her ear. Her cries were not silent as all of the emotion of the last few months just poured out of her. "I've got you, I've got you," Eric repeated quietly.  
  
Topanga's sobs slowly subsided, and she took a deep breath. She realized she was clinging to Eric for dear life, and loosened her grip slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way- I don't know why I did." She pulled away and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Yes, you do," Eric said evenly. "You're hurt because you loved Cory for a long time. There is no reason to be sorry. You don't always have to be in control of your emotions. But let me ask you something: when you woke from your dream, did you feel love for him- or was it pity that you felt?"  
  
Eric held her gaze steadily, demanding an answer with his eyes. He was damned if he was going to let Cory hurt her like this. He may be his little brother, and Eric may understand him as a man- but not as the man who had fallen in love with Topanga. She was too sweet, and too innocent to have this kind of pain.  
  
Topanga's eyes shifted over Eric's, confusion written all over her face. "I- I don't know." She sighed heavily, realizing that she had been holding her breath. "I don't want to think about it right now. I can't think about it right now."  
  
"It's ok. Just make sure. Before you go to him, before you take him back, make sure." He pulled Topanga to him gently, "I just want you to be happy." he whispered.  
  
"Don't let me think Eric. Please don't let me think tonight." Topanga brought her lips to his softly. Eric took them and pressed into her, tasting the salt of her tears. Her pain stung his heart.  
  
"I'll try." He murmured against her lips.  
  
"You know what I want? I want a glass of wine." Topanga backed up just a little. "I'll go get us some." She turned and left the room.  
  
Once alone, Eric shook his head. As crazy as he was, he could never hurt someone like Cory had. But what right did he have to judge his brothers actions? If Cory knew what was going on with he and Topanga-. Eric shook his head again and sighed.  
  
He walked to Topanga's stereo and put on a slow jam. The least he could do was to give her tonight. He could give her love, support, and an escape from reality. 'God, I wish I could be more than her escape,' Eric thought as the music started to flow softly from the speakers.  
  
Barefoot and bare-chested, he looked at his reflection in Topanga's full length mirror. Would he ever be 'the one' for someone? Would he ever have his love returned like he wanted it to be? Girls came and went in his life- they never hung around long. Eric desperately wanted a lasting and stable relationship. He wanted Topanga.  
  
Topanga came back into the room carrying a chilled bottle of Mountain Rhine and two wine glasses. She smiled softly at Eric and began to pour the clear beverage. The liquid in the glasses sparkled temptingly in the candlelight.  
  
"Just one glass?" Eric asked, grinning, as he walked to Topanga slowly and took the glass she offered him. The wine tasted sweet and refreshing- warmth began to flood through his veins.  
  
Topanga sipped her wine, keeping her eyes on Eric. How did she end up so lucky as to have him here to comfort her through this? She didn't know if she could stand her pain alone. He had put on her favorite slow jam, and the rhythmic melody begged to be danced to. Topanga put her glass down and took Eric's, placing it next to hers on the dresser.  
  
Taking Eric's hand, Topanga led him to the center of her room, and put her arms around his waist. Laying her head against his chest, she could hear his heart and his breathing. As Eric stroked her back gently and began to sway to the music, Topanga could hear both his heart beating faster and harder, and his breath coming more quickly. Eric's hands found Topanga's hips and pulled her closer to him. He rested his forehead on hers and their eyes locked. Finding the rhythm of the music they moved as one.  
  
She didn't know if it was the wine, or the music, or the feel of Eric's skin and movements against her, but the room was fading away. Everything was fading away except the two of them. There was no outside world, no yesterday or tomorrow- just now, the music and the rhythm of their hearts beating.  
  
Eric brought his lips to Topanga's again, and prodded her mouth with his, slowly and deeply, tasting the sweet traces of the Rhine. 'This is heaven,' thought Eric, 'and I am kissing an angel.'  
  
Moving his body down with the beat, Eric ran his hands down Topanga's outer thighs, feeling the softness of the short satiny skirt, and the even softer texture of her skin below it. As he came back up her skirt slid with his hands. Releasing it, he continued on up, sliding his hands under her snug t- shirt. Topanga's eyes closed and her head fell back as Eric lifted her shirt over her head, revealing lilac lace. She opened her eyes and met his.  
  
Topanga felt so free. Her body flowed easily next to Eric's, and the things that caused her pain were banished to the outer reaches of her mind, far out of her grasp for tonight. Nothing existed but the moment. Rational thought had officially left her.  
  
As the song ended Topanga unlaced herself from Eric's arms, pressed repeat on the CD player and topped off their glasses. The wine went down smoothly. Her head spinning, she slid her arms around him once more. "Make love to me," she whispered.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Eric asked her, his eyes never leaving hers. He was pleasantly surprised by her request. "You aren't just trying to get even?"  
  
"Yes. This is what I want." Topanga kept her eyes on his, unblinking. "Get even with whom, Eric? I am not thinking tonight, remember?" She smiled at him teasingly. "You are what I want right now."  
  
Glasses abandoned on the dresser once again, Eric lifted her into his arms. As he walked slowly to her bed his gaze never left hers. To hell with his resolve to keep her pure, he thought, Topanga wanted him and heaven knew he wanted her.  
  
"I've been dreaming of this," he whispered.  
  
"So have I," she replied. "I am so completely ready."  
  
Eric laid Topanga down gently and slid into the bed beside her. Reaching up, he traced the lines of her lips with his finger before placing his mouth on hers. His hand held the side of her face gently. Of all the kisses they had shared this one was most intense because of the promise it held. The promise of a night of new experiences for Topanga, and for Eric it held the promise of showing the woman he loved places she had never been.  
  
Lovingly, tenderly, Eric caressed her arms, her sides, and her abdomen. Slowly he found the front clasp of her bra and slid the lace away from her. His kisses trailed from her mouth, down her neck and onto her chest, teasing the hills and valleys with his lips and his tongue.  
  
Eric was patient, slow and gentle as he led Topanga on this new path. He taught her the beauty of this sacred union between a man and a woman. He handled her as if she were the finest china, his hands caressing every inch of her, allowing her time to acclimate to each new level of intensity.  
  
Being with Eric was nothing like the dream she had been having- it was so much better. There was no fear, no trepidation, and no hesitation. Topanga was relaxed and enjoyed each moment. Her skin tingled with each touch of his hands. Eric undid the side zipper of her skirt, and allowed his fingers to linger lightly on her skin before sliding it down her legs. The skirt slipped off the bed and landed silently on the floor. Topanga's scant undergarment matched the lilac lace of her bra, and he carefully slid it down her body, spreading kisses down her creamy thighs.  
  
Topanga ran her fingers through Eric's short-cropped hair as he returned to her mouth. He covered her with his body, pressing into her. She let her hands run down his back and then around to the buttons of his jeans. Topanga's boldness intrigued and exited him. Soon they were naked before each other.  
  
Eric continued slowly loving her, effortlessly coaxing her body to respond to him. Their hands enjoyed every inch of the others body.  
  
"Now." Topanga whispered in Eric's ear. Her desire for him came just when he didn't think he could wait another moment. A small sound came from her as their bodies became one. Eric watched her face, and Topanga met his eyes. The temporary pain melted quickly into pleasure.  
  
Time stood still for both of them as they moved in harmony with the rhythm of the music. When Topanga's movements became as eager as his own, Eric rolled her over allowing her control. She felt free and consumed all at once. He gently slid his hands over her, savoring the feel of her skin, the taste of her mouth and the pressure of her body.  
  
Topanga watched Eric's face, and delighted in the pleasure she saw there, the pleasure she brought him.  
  
He pulled her down to meet his lips and slowed for a moment before rolling her once again. Eric was close to cresting the mountain and falling from the height of desire into the deep abyss that was satisfaction. He slowed to wait for her, using all of his will to stay in the place he was. In moments, the waves carried them both over the edge.  
  
********** A/N: Don't worry, this is not the end~ 


	12. New Horizons

Eric's Revenge and Revelation: Completion of a tag ending, and more!!!  
  
New Horizons  
  
The next morning when Topanga awoke, Eric was gone. She felt a moment of panic and sadness at his absence. He had left early, leaving a note on the bedside table. Gingerly, she picked it up and began to read:  
  
~Pangers,  
  
Each moment I have spent with you will be a treasured memory- a beautiful skip in the timeline of my life.  
  
I desperately hope that you will be happy. Remember, I am always, always here for you; to talk, to cry- whatever you need. I will be watching over you- for your safety and for your happiness.  
  
I promise you, again, that the next time you see me; I am your friend, only and always, your friend.  
  
Love,  
  
Eric~  
  
Topanga pressed the paper to her lips, her eyes filling with tears. It was over- it had to be over. 'I will treasure it too, Eric,' she whispered.  
  
Her thoughts returned to the events of the night before, and she allowed herself the indulgence of savoring each moment as she reminisced. The sweet loving they had shared would be imprinted on her memory forever. It would be remembrance shared only with Eric- a secret, precious, and monumental event in her life. A single crystalline drop traced a line down each of her cheeks.  
  
Reality- once again it must be faced. Topanga wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands, then folded the note carefully and placed it in the jewelry box on her nightstand. She felt as if closing the box was closure to the secret affair.  
  
Trepidation washed over her as she anticipated speaking to Cory. It was an inevitable fact that she had to do it.  
  
What was it she felt for Cory? Was it really love she felt, or was it pity? Her head spun with her tangled thoughts. Eric had told her to be sure, and that was advice she chose to heed.  
  
Cory deserved a complete love- a complete and genuine love- and so did she. Even if it had only brought her parents pain, Eric had taught her that love for a while is much better than being alone.  
  
Topanga went about preparing for her day, showering, dressing, pulling back her hair. Something was different today; she couldn't bear to put on her lip gloss. The watermelon scent reminded her too much of Eric. With a sudden rage at herself for thinking of him again, she threw it into the bathroom trash can.  
  
'Note to self- shop for new gloss.' Topanga thought sarcastically. A new flavor would be good for her. Change was good, right?  
  
Entering the student union, after borrowing Angela's mango-melon gloss, Topanga spied Cory sitting by himself. She took a deep breath, and walked to order her coffee.  
  
Cory saw Topanga, and watched as she ordered. He did not think he could ever get over the heartache of seeing her and not being able to touch her, love her- talk with her the way they used to.  
  
To Cory's surprise, Topanga took a seat opposite him at the tiny table. She wrapped both hands around her coffee, and looked into his eyes.  
  
"We need to talk Cory." Topanga stated, nervously running her fingers up and down her cup.  
  
"Okay, what's up?" Cory responded. He couldn't help but smile slightly, Topanga actually wanted to talk to him. 'Hopefully it is a good thing,' he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: What does Topanga say to Cory? Was it love or pity?  
  
Well, if you don't review I will guess you don't want to know- Even one review will get me to continue, so click that 'go' button at the bottom of the screen!  
  
Sorry if that's harsh, but I haven't gotten any reviews on chapter 11,(it's been up for a while) and I am not sure I should continue. Let me know!  
  
: P  
  
I can take flames if that's all you've got.. (sniff)  
  
Peace, Cre8tvWrtr 


	13. Dance With Me

Eric's Revenge and Revelation: Completion of a tag ending, and more!!!  
  
Dance With Me  
  
Topanga stared into her coffee before lifting her eyes to Cory's. She decided the blunt and direct approach was best. "I know that you were with someone." She said, and held his gaze.  
  
Cory sat silent, the smile faded form his face. 'Not good' he thought.  
  
"Topanga, I, I- I don't know what to say. I understand if you hate me," he hung his head, refusing to meet her eyes. She was never supposed to know. Regret flooded his heart. "It was a stupid- stupid- thing to do."  
  
"Its okay, Cory." Topanga replied quietly.  
  
Cory lifted his eyes to her in shock. How could it be okay?  
  
"I was with someone too." Topanga looked into his eyes and saw sadness, and then anger.  
  
"Who, Topanga?" Cory asked quietly. Tears were forming in his eyes. "What about waiting for marriage?" He was supposed to be her first, he thought furiously. Topanga had stayed with him for so long, but would never make love to him. How could she have been with someone else- someone she did not know as well as she knew him?  
  
"It doesn't matter who, Cory. Things change, you know that. We are not together, and both saw other people." Topanga studied his face for a reaction. She needed time, but wanted to see what her feelings were for Cory. "The man I was with taught me something. He taught me that love is important- and even if it doesn't last forever, it's better to love and to be loved, than to be alone."  
  
"What are you saying, Topanga? I don't understand- are you in love with this guy?" Cory squinted his eyes, and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"No, Cory, I am not in love with 'this guy'. I do care very deeply for him, but not like that." She reached across the table to touch his hand, "I want to see where we stand, Cory, see what's left. I am not afraid of a relationship anymore. That's what I'm trying to say."  
  
"Well, I do too- and I hope you will see what I see." Cory managed a small smile to her again, still hurting from her confession, but feeling he had no right to be angry. After all, she was right- he did the same thing.  
  
"Can I take you out tonight- maybe dinner and dancing?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"I would like that," Topanga replied with a smile, "just a date- for now."  
  
"Ya just a date- for now." Cory returned her smile. "I'll pick you up at eight?"  
  
"Ya," Topanga replied as she rose from the table, "See you then."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That evening, Cory and Topanga shared a nice dinner. Filled with light conversation, they leisurely ate and discussed nothing of major importance. It felt like old times, only with a slight strain in the atmosphere.  
  
Once in Cory's car, he turned to her. "Topanga, we need to talk more- about everything." He looked at his hands on the steering wheel of his silent car.  
  
"I know, Cory. Can it wait though?" She ran her hand through her hair nervously. "I just want to enjoy the evening."  
  
"No, Topanga, it can't wait. I have some things I need to say," Cory turned to face her, "I am not asking you to make any decisions right now- but I need you to know something."  
  
"Alright- shoot." Topanga stated and turned in her seat to face Cory. A small feeling of dread tugged at her. She was still confused about her feelings for him, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to go too deep yet. "I'm all ears."  
  
"That night, when I- when I slept with the girl at the party-," Cory looked at Topanga, almost hoping to see that it was upsetting to her, "It didn't mean anything. I haven't even seen her since. Topanga, I was careful. Drunk as I was- I was careful."  
  
"Well, that's good to know, Cory." Topanga sighed and turned back to the front of the car. "Can we go dancing now?"  
  
Cory just stared at her for a moment, 'This is going to take a lot of work,' he thought. Turning back to the front of the car, he started the engine and shifted into reverse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The music in the club was pumping loudly as Cory and Topanga entered. The club they had chosen was a nice place that a lot of the students frequented. No alcohol was served, but that did not stop people from drinking, and guy's from lacing girl's drinks. Topanga knew she had to be on her toes, but was thoroughly happy to be surrounded by the beat and the excitement. The flashing lights and the energy in the atmosphere thrilled her.  
  
Cory took her hand and led her through the packed out place to the soda bar. "Want a soda?" He shouted, leaning close to her to be heard above the music.  
  
"Ya, that'd be great," Topanga shouted back, her body beginning to move to the beat.  
  
Taking the soda from Cory, Topanga sipped slowly and watched the people on the dance floor. There were many familiar faces in the crowd, but she froze when she saw one face in particular. Eric was here.  
  
Cory noticed him about the same time Topanga did, and a smile crossed his face. "Hey! There's Eric, lets go!" Before Topanga could protest she was being led into the center of the throng of bouncing, bumping and grinding co-eds.  
  
As they approached Eric, he turned and saw them. A look that was fear or longing or some other indescribable emotion flashed over his features before a warm smile took root.  
  
"Cory, Pangers!" Eric called, moving towards them. He slapped Cory on the shoulder and hugged Topanga lightly, giving her a friendly peck on the cheek. "So, are you two back together?" He asked, trying not to show any disappointment.  
  
"No," Topanga shook her head quickly, "Just a date-." She locked eyes with Eric, her pulse increasing in speed from the tension.  
  
Cory just watched the expressions on Topanga and Eric's faces as they spoke to each other, and the familiar feeling of jealousy overtook him. He took a deep breath and pushed the feeling back down. Topanga had been acting odd all evening.  
  
"Hey, keep an eye on Topanga, would ya, Eric?" Cory stared into Eric's eyes. "I am going to use the little boy's room."  
  
"Dude- no problem." Eric smiled at Topanga, and then at Cory.  
  
Cory departed quickly, and Eric took Topanga's hand, "Dance with me?" He asked, looking at her with changed eyes.  
  
"I'd love to," Topanga replied, and walked into Eric's arms. Their bodied moved easily together with the pulse of the music. Anyone who did not know better would have thought they were lovers by their movements.  
  
Eric relished the feeling of her in his arms again. It had been less than twenty four hours, but he missed her. She smelled lovely, familiar and exiting. He had to work hard to remind himself that he was only her friend now.  
  
Topanga melted once again in Eric's familiar arms. She felt completely absorbed in the music and the lights, like she was flying. Just for a moment it was as if there were no problems in the world. She even forgot about her troubled mind from earlier in the evening.  
  
Little did Eric and Topanga know that Cory was not really in the bathroom. This was a test. He wanted to see how Eric interacted with Topanga when they thought he was not looking. Cory sat up above the dance floor, screened within the horde of people, and watched as the love of his life danced with his brother. 


	14. It Was You All Along

A/N: Thank You SOOO much to all my sweet, wonderful reviewers! I am so glad to hear that you wanted more. I appreciate the reviewers from every chapter!  
  
Christina, noname, fanficforever, lilcutipie, Anonymous- Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 12! I would not have continued without them.  
  
When dealing with a controversial story line such as this- I really have to go on whether or not it's being read! : )  
  
Thanks Guys!! YOU ROCK!!!  
  
Peace,  
  
Shawna  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eric's Revenge and Revelation: Completion of a tag ending, and more!!!  
  
It Was You All Along  
  
Cory felt his heart burning in his chest as watched Eric dance with Topanga. Their bodies seemed too familiar to each other, their movements too close. Tears of anger stung his eyes. 'It couldn't have been Eric, could it?' The question resounded in his mind.  
  
"Snap out of it Cory," he muttered to himself, "You're being a jealous prick." He had to know- a conversation with them would be risky, but he had to know what was between them.  
  
Navigating his way back through the crowd, Cory found Eric and Topanga still dancing. It took them a moment to realize Cory was back.  
  
"Hey, lil' bro." Eric pulled away from Topanga. "She couldn't stop talkin' about you." Eric was lying- Topanga hadn't even mentioned Cory.  
  
Topanga breathed a sigh of relief that Cory was back. She knew she couldn't allow herself to be so close to Eric- not anymore. It would just be too easy to- to-. 'Stop it!' She told herself silently.  
  
Just then the trio was greeted by a familiar squeal of delight, and turned to see Angela approaching with Shawn.  
  
"Hey guy's," Shawn shouted, grinning ear to ear. He was still blissfully unaware of the relationship that Eric and Topanga had shared.  
  
Angela noticed the strained look on Topanga's face, and decided to try and get her away from the men to talk. "Hey Topanga, come with me to get a drink."  
  
"That would be great." Topanga smiled gratefully at her friend. The tension was becoming too much. They quickly took off in the direction of the neon soda sign.  
  
"So tell me-," Angela said close to Topanga's ear, so that she could be heard over the music. Curiosity at seeing the three together was killing her.  
  
"Well, Cory and I came here after dinner, and we spotted Eric. Naturally Cory wanted to see Eric, so there we went. Then Cory had to go to the bathroom-," Topanga started to feel tears of frustration welling in her eyes. "So Eric asked me to dance- and I did. Angela, I can't help but miss him."  
  
"Do you know for sure that you still love Cory?" Angela looked into Topanga's face, hoping for a clue as to her friend's inner turmoil.  
  
"Yes- I think I do. He's just being so weird. I think we may have done too much damage-," Topanga stopped. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the throng of people focus on one side of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once the ladies had walked away, Cory led Eric to the side of the room. Shawn tagged along.  
  
"What's up with you and Topanga?" Cory directed at Eric, hands on hips and determination for the truth written on his face.  
  
"What do you mean Core? Pangers and I are friends-," Eric fidgeted and shrugged, but plastered on a smile for Cory's benefit.  
  
"I think there is more, Eric." Cory stared at him with a gaze as cold as ice. "I can always tell when you're lying to me."  
  
Shawn just stood open mouthed, looking back and forth between the brothers. Suddenly, things started to click for him; all the times he had seen Topanga and Eric together, the looks that passed between them, how they seemed to disappear at the same time, Angela's excuses for Topanga.  
  
Eric sighed heavily. Lying would do no good at this point. The truth would just have to come out. "What do you want me to say, Cory? You want me to say I fell in love with the only woman you've ever loved?"  
  
"So it's true. You are the one who was with Topanga, it was you all along." Cory balled his fists at his side, anger taking over. "You slept with her?"  
  
"Ya. It was me, and I did sleep with her. She wanted to be with me, Cory- she was hurting, and I was there. Where do you get off Cory?" Eric was shouting at Cory now. His anger over the hurt Topanga went through all came to the surface. "She found out you slept with some chick at a party, drunk off your ass, and all the while you were spouting 'true love' to Topanga- you betrayed her trust!"  
  
"Don't talk to me about trust, you ass!" Cory yelled as he lunged at Eric. His right hand made contact with Eric's jaw.  
  
Eric was taken aback for a moment, and then went in with his own punch. The brothers found themselves locked in a brawl, both spewing words of hatred for the other.  
  
"Guys! Guys!" Shawn tried desperately to separate them, but found himself taking an accidental punch as well. People were beginning to gather, half of whom knew the Matthews brothers, and the other half cheering on the fight.  
  
Jacks voice was suddenly heard through the crowd as he made his way to the center of the group, and he assisted Shawn in finally getting Cory and Eric apart. Jack had pulled Eric away, and Shawn had a tight grip on Cory. All four men breathing heavily, Cory and Eric kept their eyes locked on each other, as Shawn and Jack looked back and forth between them.  
  
"What is this all about?" Questioned Jack, totally oblivious to the cause of the fight.  
  
"Why don't you ask my snake of a brother?" Cory yelled. His face was red from the exertion and the anger.  
  
"No, man, YOU are the snake. YOU broke her heart." Eric slowed his breathing slightly, and licked his bleeding lip before he continued. "I was just there to pick up the pieces."  
  
With that, Eric jerked loose from the hold Jack had on him and quickly exited the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There will be at least one more chapter..... Don't forget to tell me what you think in a review! : )  
  
Peace,  
  
Shawna 


	15. Seven Times Seventy, Will I Forgive

Eric's Revenge and Revelation: Completion of a tag ending, and more!!!  
  
Seven Times Seventy, Will I Forgive  
  
Cory and Topanga rode in silence on their way back to her apartment. She had come upon the scene in the club just in time to see Shawn and Jack pull the brothers apart, and Eric make his exit. Part of her was angry with Eric for telling Cory, and a larger part of her was relieved to have the secret out in the open. Her heart bled for Cory and Eric. Topanga felt that this was all her fault. If only she had stayed away from Eric-  
  
When Cory parked the car, he acted the perfect gentleman, opening her door and walking her upstairs. He was still silent though.  
  
"Cory, why don't you come in for a while?" Topanga asked quietly. "We need to talk- you were right." Her eyes were wide, and her hands were trembling.  
  
Cory just looked at Topanga for a while. He was feeling even more betrayed than before. His own brother- how did this happen? Tears burned the backs of his eyes, but he refused their release. Tightness gripped his chest, but he ignored it. Finally Cory nodded, and followed Topanga inside. Even with everything he just learned- he still loved her. He could never stop loving her.  
  
The apartment was empty, thankfully. Shawn had decided he should keep Angela out for a while, not knowing what Cory and Topanga were going to do.  
  
"Want some coffee?" Topanga offered.  
  
"I am really not in the mood for coffee, thanks." Cory sat on the couch and held her gaze. "Why Eric?" That was all he could say. The most obvious question, and it was holding his mind hostage- why Eric?  
  
Topanga took a deep breath. How did she explain this? She had never thought she would have to. It was supposed to remain a secret. Topanga took a seat on the other side of the couch, and looked at her hands for a while before raising her eyes to meet Cory's pained stare.  
  
"It just happened, Cory. I- I didn't want it to, at first, but it just felt so good to be held, to have someone to talk to and share with. I-," Topanga's tears began to fall silently, "I just needed someone, and he was there."  
  
"Why couldn't you have just come to me?" Cory asked. There was mostly sadness in his voice, only a small hint of anger- which Topanga felt was justified.  
  
"You were part of the problem, Cory. I couldn't let myself love anyone- or be loved by anyone. When I was with Eric, I knew it could never be serious, or last long. Neither one of us wanted to hurt you." Topanga wiped at her eyes.  
  
"Do you love Eric?"  
  
"I do care for him, I won't deny that. But Cory-," Topanga's voice picked up a note of desperation as she continued, "I have come to realize that I really do love you. I understand if you hate me now. But please, please- forgive Eric. He is your brother forever, Cory."  
  
Cory shook his head. Disbelief ran through him like a flood. There was no way Topanga could love him, not after all the things she did. In his mind's eye he pictured Eric and Topanga together, with Eric holding her, taking what should have been Cory's. He shuddered.  
  
"Topanga- how can you say that you still love me? You had sex with my brother!" Cory raised his voice, frightening Topanga.  
  
"Don't say it that way Cory. You make it sound horrible. I had just found out what you had done, and sometimes when people are hurting, they do irrational things. You of all people should know that. Or did you plan to have sex with the tramp at the party?" Topanga had found her own anger now. How dare he reduce what she had done with Eric to 'sex'? No, there was love there, it was not 'sex'- it was lovemaking. At least she was close to Eric; Cory didn't even know the bimbo from the party.  
  
"That was cold, Topanga. You know I wouldn't plan to do that to you." Cory ran his hands through his hair. "How do you know that you still love me?" He searched her face, longing for the truth.  
  
Topanga felt a smile cross her face, "Cory, I was just scared. It took some amazing things happening to make me realize how much you mean to me- and even though we have been through some really rough times, we have always made it through before. I still want to be with you." She chanced reaching for his hand, fearful that he was still angry, but hoping he would accept her offer.  
  
"Topy, you know how much I love you," Cory took her hand, "but I need to know that if we are together, there is no one else in the back of your mind. What is there between you and Eric?"  
  
"Friendship-Cory- Just friendship." Topanga stared into his eyes with all the honesty in her heart, willing him to believe her. "You are the only man I want to be with Cory, but we need to take this slow. We have a lot of healing to work through," she cleared her throat, "Does this mean you can forgive Eric?"  
  
"Ya, I think I can- you're hard for ME to resist, how can I blame him. I suppose this is the part where we forgive each other and hug, huh?" Cory was smiling now. The pain was fading with the prospect of reunion with Topanga.  
  
"Ya, I guess it is," Topanga slid toward Cory on the couch and put her arms around him, "I am so sorry that I hurt you."  
  
"And I am sorry that I hurt you," Cory whispered back to her, "It's all in the past now." He gave her a gentle kiss- the first kiss they had shared in months.  
  
"Definitely." She whispered back against his lips. "Now call Eric."  
  
Cory looked at her- he wasn't sure he was ready to face Eric. "Can I invite him here? I want you to be here when I talk to him." Cory's jaw rippled with tension.  
  
"Ya, that would be fine, Cory- just no fighting, I don't want blood on the carpet- promise?" Topanga looked at him sideways, half playing, half serious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The knock at the door came soon after Cory's call. Eric stood in the doorway when Topanga answered, his face was glum, but he couldn't help but smile a small one sided grin when he saw her.  
  
"Come in-," Topanga told him, moving to the side and ushering him in.  
  
Cory was seated on the couch, and rose to his feet when Eric entered the room. A very somber Cory greeted him with a nod.  
  
"Cory, I- I am sorry." Eric said softly, digging his hands into his pockets. "I really overstepped my bounds with Topanga, I knew I shouldn't have and I did."  
  
"Eric, its ok. Topanga and I have talked about it. I still don't like it- but it's in the past. You're my brother, and I forgive you. But you know I am never going to trust you with her again, don't you?" Cory raised his brows, trying to find a small amount of humor in this serious moment.  
  
Eric walked over to Topanga, and reached to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Cory- all I want is for Topanga to be happy. She is an amazing woman, and only deserves the best. I promise I will never be more than her friend from now on." He turned to Cory and extended his hand. "I swear if you ever hurt her again- I will have to kill you."  
  
Cory took his hand and laughed, "I would expect nothing less."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok, maybe a rather unrealistic and corny ending.... But this baby had to be put to bed.  
  
I could not in good conscience leave everyone mad, but I also did not want to string this out any longer.  
  
So here we are, Cory and Topanga working on repairing their relationship, and Eric being forgiven for his part in this twisted, soapy, saga.  
  
And that- my dear readers- is THE END.  
  
Peace,  
  
Shawna 


End file.
